Experience
by CandyWatterson
Summary: Many of Elmore's people lived normal lives. That is until this.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I would like to thank my sister for all her support.

Characters:

Gumball Watterson

Lexy Watterson(lexboss)

Candy Watterson

Darwin Watterson

Anais Watterson

Ms. and Mr. Watterson

Penny Fitzgerald

and more.

Now Let's start our story

P.S this is Gumball's P.O.V mostly

(Watterson Household)

"Give me back my Daisy!". Anais shouted.

"Why would I?",Candy screamed back.

Why are those to fighting? They loved each other! Even In the worst times,Candy wouldn't be taking her sister's favorite possession.

Lexy walked in confused by all the ruckus. "It's a Saturday why are you waking up at 7?", Lexy said with a yawn.

"Candy took my doll!", Anais shouted even louder and more irritated".

Gumball,Darwin, &amp; Lexy's eyes were on Candy.

The 11 year old cat looked pissed off. Probably because of the fact she was up at 7 in the morning and losing a fight to a 4 year old.

"I did it for a good reason",Candy said even more irritated then Anais.

"And that is?", Lexy asked.

"She took my..", Candy mumbled.

"Louder".

"SHE TOOK MY PICTURE OF LESLIE TO SCHOOL YESTERDAY AND SHOWED IT TO EVERYONE", she screamed.

The others broke out in laughter.I stood there. Why would Anais do that in the 1st place?

(At a secret location)

"Master is the potion complete?", a voice said.

"Now it is", a voice answered.

"Explain to me what the potion does?"

The master paused for a minute before talking,"it gives Elmore's citizens fury and rage,making them monsters tearing each other limb from limb,I will then step in and rule all of Elmore".

"When do we start spreading it".

"Today, and I know the perfect place to start".

Tune in for Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

(Monday;EJH)

I still am wondering about Saturday,what had gotten into them? Anais loved and adored Candy vice versa.

Today everything was back to normal.

"Ice Cream truck!", Tobias shouted.

I turned around,it had the music but it didn't look like one. It looked like a car for a rock band on tour.

(In the truck)

"The potions are in the ice cream ready to go master", Igot said.

"Great", the master said,"Now let's treat our first customer.

(Outside)

First customers was Candy Anais and Lexy. Those girls loved there ice cream. Each taking one,Candy paid and they left.

No no no! I left my money at home! I left not wanting anyone to see poor me.

"Gumball you have a 20?" Darwin asked.

"No".

"Oh man."

(In class)

Everyone had ice cream except Darwin and a while,Candy started vomiting, a few minutes Lexy did too. Then Rachel and even my love Penny!

School wasn't cancelled even once puke was so common you could see it in the lockers.

(Lunch)

What is with Candy. She is acting to weird. She is acting mean,jealous,and cruel. She even managed to do the stink eye to Tina so she could get lunch money..TINA. Same thing with Lexy. Those 2 were so mean, we had to sit a few blocks away from them. Soon everyone was acting mean too.

What is with everyone? Tune in to Chapter 3 tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up Tina", my younger sister Candy said.

Everyone stood in shock. Tina had just tried to get lunch money from Candy. She failed.

"I think the heat is getting to her",Darwin says.

"Its 32 degrees outside Darwin",Gumball replies.

(After School)

Those 3 were at it again. First Lexy had stolen a car. Then Candy and Anais stole moms purse. They went all the way to Elmore Pizza with some other students and didnt come back till 9Pm.

"Where have you been",Mom said.

"You really want to know",The 3 said

"Yes"

"First you need to do something"

CLIFFHANGER


	4. Chapter 4

I am appalled by Candy,Lexy,and Anais' behavior. I think that they should have been explaining to us why they are home so late. Ever since the"Chairman Zach", Incident, the new mayor has decided all teenagers should be at home by 12AM. Even though Anais isn't even a teen and should have been home by 8.

I think the problem isn't with them do it's with everyone in school. Me,Darwin,and the teachers are the only normal ones. Thinking about it, we were the only ones that ate the ice cream. Since I wasn't the smartest apple of the tree I tried asking Candy about this.

"Gumball, I am appalled", Candy began," That ice cream has nothing to do with anyone's behavior, we are just having fun".

"Candy you vandilized a car,how is that fun?!", I reply.

"Gumball.I thought you were Elmore's infamous 't you be fine with this".

Candy was right abotu only one thing that night. And that was that I should be fine with it. But I was not.

(Dinner;10PM)

"Why are we eating so late again?", Lexy asked.

"Because we are having a family dinner", Nicole said vainly," And you will be quiet from now on".

Anais looked at Candy and Lexy like she was signaling them.

"Mom remember when we wanted to show you something", Anais said.

"Yes?".

"Well we are showing you the new ice cream truck down the street".

It was the ice cream!

"Mom is lactose intolerant", I quickley said trying to beat the girls game

"No Im..". Nicole began

"Yes you are!"I replied.

It was the end of dinner's conversation but tomorrow I will try to reverse that ice creams affects.


End file.
